general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy (A New Life)
Troy was a Minor Character in A New Life. He was one of Pete's coworkers alongside Tim. A hardworking and submissive man, Troy mostly does exactly what he is told. Overview Appearance Troy is described as a fit middle-aged guy who haves small brown hair, cutted in a "busissman style" and brown eyes. He also haves a stubble and wears glasses. Personality Troy appeared to be very focused on his work as he was seen working hard while Tim was wasting his time and Pete was sleeping. He also appears to adulate his boss, Mr. Johnson, or at least look up to him. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Troy's life before the outbreak, other than he worked on a advertising agency with Pete and Tim. Post-Apocalypse The Beginning Troy is first seen when Mr. Johnson caught Pete sleeping at work. Troy is seen looking and laughing at the situation alongside Tim. He later adopts a more serious behavior, as shown when he was the only one working while Pete and Tim chatted. He scolds Pete for sleeping at work, which leads Tim to mocks him saying he's the boss's "apple polisher". Troy gets angry and flips Tim of, which leads the later start laughing. When him, Pete and Tim hears Mr. Johnson screaming, Troy rushes to help and tries to awake him by slapping his face. While Tim and Pete tries to contact 911, Troy starts to give Mr. Johnson a CPR, hoping to reanimate him. I Promise Troy's dead body can be seen when Pete and Tim argues what to do next, namely when Pete walks towards the windows. Later on, when Pete and Tim plans to run away from the overrun building, Troy appears again, now reanimated, when he surprised Tim from the back and tries to eat him. Tim is able to knock out Troy with his hands, but he gets up and manages to bit him on the neck, the same way he was killed. The zombies then, including Troy, knocks Tim down and proceeds to eat him. Pete leaves the building, letting Troy there free to roam around. Death Killed By *Mr. Johnson (Zombified) As Troy tries to bring Johnson back to life, he reanimates, pounds him to the ground and chomps a piece of his neck off. Troy tries, in vain, to stop the bleeding with his hands as he cries for help, but dies from blood loss. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Troy has killed: *Tim (Caused, Infected) Relationships Peter Daniels Mitchell Troy and Pete are not seem interacting much, but they seemed to be good friends. When Pete is caught sleeping at work, Troy scolds him, saying he shouldn't do it. Tim Troy and Tim are not seem interacting much, but they seemed to be good friends. When Tim calls Troy Mr. Johnson's "apple polisher", Troy gets angry and flips him off. Mr. Johnson Although the two are not seeing interacting at all, Troy states he admires Johnson for his hard work. When Mr. Johnson passes out due to unknown causes, Troy tries to revive him with CPR. Category:Deceased